


3:38 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I almost prefer being surrounded by hungry chickens,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	3:38 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I almost prefer being surrounded by hungry chickens,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before territorial creatures prepared to attack him.

THE END


End file.
